This invention relates to a circuit board assembly for controllers. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of manufacturing a circuit board assembly using a mortise and tenon type connection.
The need to transfer high currents (larger than 3 amps) into and out of machine controllers has been constantly on the rise. More importantly, there is a need in many applications for power management as opposed to machine control for which general products are primarily designed. Applications include skid steer loaders, tractor-loader-backhoes, garbage trucks and directional drills. The types of devices to control include high intensity lights, warning beacons, fuel solenoids, wiper motors and seat heaters. These types of elements exist on most applications and by adding these elements to a vehicle control system causes additional automation, timing features and reduces the need for fusing.
For a controller to manage these high power requirements the current must be brought into the circuit board. Often the main circuitry resides on a PCB (printed circuit board) that is perpendicular to the connector board because of enclosure design. To connect the main board with the connector board, a right angle connector is usually used. However, most right angle connectors are not capable of carrying large amounts of current without sacrificing board space.
Another condition present in circuit boards is to minimize the amount of heat that is generated when transferring current. One solution could be a custom made copper tab that provides a connection between a main board and a connector board. However, this solution would appear extremely costly. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cost effective method of manufacturing circuit board assemblies that minimizes the amount of heat presented as a result of a large amount of current being passed between the main board and the connector board.
Thus, a principle object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board assembly that transfers current of larger than 3 amps between two printed circuit boards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective method of manufacturing a circuit board assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board assembly that produces a minimum amount of heat during the transmission of current from a main board to a connector board.
These and other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.